New Life
by Cul Ah
Summary: Kehadiran sungmin membawa kehidupan baru bagi Kyuhyun/ KYUMIN/Lemon kurang acem/ Not Like My Couple JUST DON'T READ


NEW LIFE / OneShoot

cerita nya kaya sinetron *reader gk jadi baca….. hiks hiks….*pundung di ketek Teukie TT^TT

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, & NC *kurang aceeemmm (merasa belum cukup umur….gk usah baca!)**

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other  
Genre: Hurt, Drama, Romance *pokok nya sinetron banget dahhhh  
Rated : M…MESUM…*ketawa nista bareng Kyu…..*di deatglare Umin  
Deslaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun *dan rasa nya pengen cekek Siwon sama Hae gegara sering grape-grape Umin nae aegya di atas stage *gubrak

Summary : Sungmin adalah hidup Kyuhyun yang baru, itulah keyakinan Kyuhyun.

FF ini semua author pov ^^ *semua ff ku kan author pov =_=

Happy read…..

***

Semua nya terlihat kelam, semua terlihat gelap, seperti tak kebahagiaan. Menyesal, hanya satu kata itu yang terus muncul , sakit fisik bahkan tidak terasa apapun jika di bandingkan dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui hati dan pikiran. Kenangan, kebahagiaan, kesempurnaan seakan lenyap dalam sekejap. Tidak pernah menduga hal yang begitu berat akan menimpa hidup seseorang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mianhae, hanyalah satu kata singkat yang sangat mudah untuk di ucap kan, namun terasa sangat kelu saat kau merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Rumah besar nan megah itu seakan tidak ada kehidupan, hampir setahun…ya hampir setahun kejadian itu menimpa keluarga yang mendiami rumah itu seakan tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan.

Namja cantik berjalan perlahan menaiki anak tangga di rumah nya, semakin mendekat dengan sebuah kamar yang pintu nya tak pernah terbuka, ia semakin melambatkan langkah kaki nya. Dia sudah ada di depan pintu besar berwarna putih itu, menghela nafas pelan, mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke knop pintu, mencoba untuk memutar, tapi….

'dikunci lagi, selalu seperti ini' batin namja cantik itu, entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia membatin seperti itu, sangat lelah, namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Tok..tok..tok….

Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu pelan, beberapa kali ia mencoba, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Kyu….Kyuhyunie…bisakah kau buka pintu nya, hyung mau memberi tahu sesuatu" ucap namja cantik itu namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu…hyung harus ke Busan beberapa hari, ku harap kau menjaga diri, jangan lupa makan…."

"Sudahlah" Belum selesei namja cantik itu meneruskan kata-kata nya, sebuah suara berat yang sangat ia kenal dan tangan hangat menyentuh bahu nya, Teukie, namja cantik itu membalik kan badan nya, di dapati nya 'suami' nya tengah tersenyum hangat pada nya.

"Masih seperti biasa Kangin-ah" Teukie memeluk Kangin.

"Biarkan dulu chagi, kau sudah berusaha, tunggu saat ia mau menyapa mu lebih dulu"

"Nd..nde…" jawab Teukie mulai terisak.

"Kita berangkat" kata Kangin sambil mencium kening Teukie, jurus terampuh untuk menenangkan hati malaikatnya. Teramat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis di hadapan mu. Kangin hanya bisa menenangkan dan terus menenangkan Teukie nya, mencoba memahami sikap adik ipar nya yang berubah drastis, dari anak yang sangat nakal, bandel, jahil, menjadi sangat pemurung, karena kejadian yang menimpa nya.

***

Kriiieeeettttttt….

Pintu kamar itu perlahan terbuka saat pemilik nya memastikan sudah tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu nya tadi.

'Sudah pergi?' batin pemilik kamar itu, dengan susah payah ia membuka pintu kamar nya, sedikit memundurkan kursi roda otomatis nya agar pintu bisa terbuka sempurna, dengan perlahan ia menekan tombol maju pada kursi roda nya

"Mianhae hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun, namja berkursi roda pemilik kamar itu

"Tuan muda ingin keluar, atau sekedar menghirup udara segar di taman belakang?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang baru saja menaiki tangga, yang memang sudah sangat hafal jam berapa majikan muda nya akan keluar kamar.

"Ah, Jung ahjumma…iya, aku ingin ke taman" kata Kyuhyun pada satu-satu pelayan di rumah nya yang mau ia ajak bicara, oh ayolah…. Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga sangat kaya, di rumah itu ada banyak pelayan, namun hanya pada Jung ahjumma Kyuhyun mau bicara, satu-satu nya orang yang di jadikan sandaran oleh Kyuhyun.

***

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida" sapa namja pendek nan manis pada 2 namja yang duduk di ruang tamu Rumah Sakit, mengulurkan tangan nya, lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin-ssi, Kim Teukie imnida, dan ini suami ku Kim Kangin" Sahut Teukie memperkenalkan diri nya, lalu mereka bertiga duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dokter Park bilang, kalian ingin bertemu dengan ku" Tanya Sungmin

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat di Seoul, aku bertemu dengan Dokter Park, beliau bilang kau bisa membantu kami untuk mengurus saeng ku yang tengah sakit, Dokter Park bilang ia akan memberikan ijin pada mu untuk sementara waktu tidak bertugas di sini" Teukie memberi penjelasan.  
Teukie dan Kangin memang sudah berada di Busan untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang mereka, namun juga khusus untuk menemui Sungmin. Dokter Park adalah salah satu dokter kenalan Kangin, beliau adalah Dokter di Busan Hospital, dan saat ia berkunjung di Seoul, ia bertemu Kangin, dan akhir nya Kangin dan Teukie menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun, bukan hanya karena lumpuh nya, namun juga sikap Kyuhyun menjadi sangat tertutup bahkan tidak mau berobat. Dokter Park pun merekomendasikan Sungmin, seorang perawat handal di Rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, ia mengatakan Sungmin mungkin bisa membantu Kyuhyun.

"Di Seoul?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, Teukie menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Arraso, aku bisa membantu kalian, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah kalian karena keluarga ku ada di Seoul, aku hanya bisa merawat dari pagi sampai sore"

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ssi, setidak nya akan ada yang merawatnya" Teukie tersenyum senang, walaupun ia sudah sadar bahwa dongsaeng nya itu akan menolak jika harus memakai jasa perawat.

***

Beberapa hari tak ada hyung nya di rumah, membuat Kyuhyun leluasa untuk keluar kamar. Apa ada masalah antara Kyuhyun dan Teukie? Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menjawab, ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak bicara bahkan menemui hyung nya sendiri meski mereka tinggal satu rumah. Kyuhyun makan di dalam kamar dan di sediakan oleh Jung ahjumma, saat Teukie dan Kangin berada di rumah, ia memilih berdiam di dalam kamar besar nya, Kyuhyun keluar kamar saat ia yakin hyung nya itu sudah pergi bekerja atau kemana pun. Apa Kyuhyun membenci Teukie? TIDAK, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi hyung nya, sangat menyayangi hingga ia takut membuat hyung nya terluka, Kyuhyun hanya tidak siap, ia tidak mau melihat hyung nya membenci nya, maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk tidak menemui Teukie.

Hari ini Teukie dan Kangin sudah pulang dari Busan, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun hanya berdiam di dalam kamar, karena bosan Kyuhyun membuka pintu balkon kamar nya, hanya ada 2 kegiatan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun saat di dalam kamar, Game dan Bernyanyi di balkon kamar nya, 2 cara yang Kyuhyun lakukan dan ia berharap bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sesal nya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan karena keadaan nya, lumpuh.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia membalikan kursi roda nya dari balkon untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, namun betapa kaget nya saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan melihat kearah nya.

"Darimana kau bisa masuk kamar ku?" Kata Kyuhyun ketus dengan pandangan mata tidak suka ke arah Sungmin, namja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar nya, dengan santai nya Sungmin memperlihatkan sebuah kunci di tangan nya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, perawat mu, dan kau mencabut kunci mu dari dalam, jadi aku bsa membuka pintu kamar mu menggunakan kunci ini" Sungmin berjalan santai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Keluar dari kamar ku" ucap Kyuhyun tegas, namun Sungmin tidak memperdulikan nya dan tetap berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, saat ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun….

"KELUAR" bentak Kyuhyun keras, membuat Sungmin sedikit mundur dan mengelus dada nya karena kaget. Ia sudah diceritakan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun oleh Teukie, namun tidak menyangka orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu akan sekasar ini, dengan yakin Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba sabar, dia seorang perawat, sudah sangat hafal bahwa seseorang yang sakit terkadang sangat sensitive.

Bentakan Kyuhyun ternyata cukup keras dan terdengar oleh Teukie dan Kangin yang tengah berada di ruang tengah di rumah itu, mereka berdua langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Teukie saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar dongsaeng nya itu, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan kursi roda nya sehingga memunggungi Teukie, Kangn, dan Sungmin.

"Suruh dia pergi, aku tidak butuh perawat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus, Kangin mengelus pundak Teukie saat ia melihat istri nya itu menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tidak mau ada perawat, maka biarkan hyung mu yang merawat mu" kini Kangin yang mengeluarkan suara, untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tercengang, dirawat hyung nya? Berarti Teukie? Oh Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melihat ke arah Kangin tidak percaya, menyesal karena tidak melakukan hal ini sejak dulu.

"Kalian berdua keluarlah, biarkan perawat itu yang ada disini" Kini Kyuhyun menjawab dengan datar, Teukie dan Kangin tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Saat pintu tertutup menandakan mereka sudah keluar, Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kita mulai hari ini dengan terapi berjalan di rumah sakit, dokter Choi sudah menunggu mu" kata Sungmin sehalus mungkin.

"Apa kau buta hah? Kau tidak lihat aku? Aku lumpuh. Tidak ada guna nya melakukan terapi. Kau di bayar untuk merawat ku kan? Kau cukup diam, itu sudah membantu merawat ku" Ketus Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menghela nafas kembali, seperti nya untuk pasien yang ini, ia perlu menyiapkan stok kesabaran yang lebih.

"Dokter Choi bilang kau tidak lumpuh permanen, kau bisa sembuh jika melakukan terapi" Sungmin berjongkok berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin.

"Tidak usah melihat iba pada ku" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menjauhkan kursi rodanya dari Sungmin.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan Kyuhyun-ssi, ini semua demi kebaikan mu" lanjut Sungmin.

Seterus nya, seharian itu hanya terjadi saling berselisih paham antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang kekeuh tidak mau berobat dan Sungmin yang terus mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin muak. Saat Sungmin berpamitan pada Teukie dan Kangin saat sore hari tiba, membuat Teukie sedikit lega, meski Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia belum berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun, namun setidak nya Kyuhyun memiliki teman bicara meski itu hanya untuk saling bertengkar, seperti nya menyewa perawat menjadi pilihan yang baik.

***

"Aigo…lelah nya" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa rumah nya.

"Apa hyung bekerja sangat keras? Apa pasiennya sakit parah? Atau hyung dipekerjakan seperti pembantu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang dari mulut Hyukie, dongsaeng Sungmin yang kini duduk di sebelah hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyukie, semua pertanyaan Hyukie salah besar, bahkan ia bisa saja hanya duduk dan tetap di bayar seperti permintaan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniya, hanya saja pasien ku kali ini sangat keras kepala"

"Apakah pasien mu itu seorang ahjussi? Atau haraboji?atau ahjumma yang bawel? *lirik ahjuma-doel genit di grup *di gebukin…" ucap Hyukie lagi

"Ani, pasien ku namja masih muda, bahkan lebih muda dari ku" Sungmin mengingat sosok Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari nya.

"Apa dia tampan?" Kini Hyukie terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hei..hei…. mau di kemana kan fishi mu itu?" Tanya Sungmin menyindir dongsaeng nya yang kadang genit itu.

"Bukan untuk ku hyung, aku yakin Hae ku tetap yang tertampan, tapi untuk mu, bukankah dia sangat kaya? Jika memang tampan, bukan kah hyung bisa sekalian menggoda nya dan mendapatkan hati nya, salah hyung sendiri bekerja di Busan tetapi tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih" Hyukie mengedip-kedip kan sebelah mata nya ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menggeleng, lalu beranjak menuju kamar nya, kembali satu rumah dengan dongsaeng nya itu, seperti nya akan benar-benar merusak otak Sungmin.

***

Kyuhyun akhir nya mau melakukan terapi, walaupun masih tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak enak pada Sungmin, namun setidak nya ia mau berobat. Sungmin sendiri benar-benar mempersiapkan diri nya untuk bersabar dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Teukie dan Kangin sendiri merasa sedikit lega, meski Kyuhyun masih enggan bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Hampir setahun kau tidak menggerakan kaki mu sama sekali, membuat nya semua syaraf nya sangat kaku, tapi kau sudah berusaha dengan baik Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin memberikan senyuman terbaik nya, setelah sampai di rumah sepulang dari terapi, Kyuhyun hanya melengos mengejek.

"Itukah yang selalu lakukan pada setiap pasien mu? Bersikap seakan semua nya akan lebih baik, meski kadang hasil nya berbanding. Tersenyum memberi harapan, meski kadang kau tahu harapan itu kosong" Sungmin kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, menyakitkan, akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun marah-marah pada nya tentang hal lain.

"Aku tersenyum, memberi semangat,dan memberi harapan karena itulah yang di perlukan pasien ku, dukungan, meski abstrak tapi itu menjadi satu hal yang di perlukan untuk orang yang sakit, apa kau pikir aku melakukan nya hanya karena aku di bayar untuk melakukan itu?Tidak Kyuhyun-ssi, sama seperti pada mu, aku tahu kau akan sembuh, maka dari itu aku mendukung mu, seperti juga Teukie hyung yang selalu mendukung mu meski kau selalu menolak nya" balas Sungmin berani, ia benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak usah membawa-bawa hyung ku, kau tidak tahu apapun" Kyuhyun menjalan kan kursi dorong nya menuju kamar nya, lalu Sungmin menyusul di belakang nya.

Meski sikap Kyuhyun tak juga bersahabat dengan Sungmin, namun ia juga sudah menerima kehadiran Sungmin sebagai perawat nya, Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin membawa nya keluar kamar jika jam sudah menunjukan hyung nya sudah pergi bekerja, membiarkan Sungmin berdiam diri di dalam kamar nya jika ia asik memainkan game nya sendirian.

Tok..tok..tok

Ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduk nya, lalu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Teukie masuk kedalam kamar, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memainkan psp nya duduk di kursi balkon kamar nya.

"Besok hari peringatan meninggal umma dan appa, kau akan ikut ke makam mereka?" Tanya Teukie, Kyuhyun mematung mendengar nya, makam? Umma? Appa?, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sakit teramat di kepala nya.

"Aku tidak ikut, hyung keluarlah…..Sungmin, bantu aku ke ranjang" Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang nya, lalu merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Teukie melihat nya nanar, lalu segera keluar dari kamar dongsaeng nya. Sungmin kembali mengunci kamar itu, lalu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun, kaget saat melihat dari ujung mata tertutup Kyuhyun mengalir air mata.

"Gwechanayo?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka mata nya, kembali air mata nya keluar.

"Aku yang membuat mereka meninggal" ucap Kyuhyun parau, Sungmin berusaha mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat mereka meninggal dan membuat ku seperti sekarang" suara Kyuhyun terdengar getir, dan Sungmin mulai mengerti, jadi Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat nya lumpuh, dan kedua orang tua nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Sungmin menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang selalu kasar dan sekarang tiba-tiba menangis membuat Sungmin ikut merasakan sakit, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa seakan sangat mengerti Kyuhyun.

"Kau keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri" Kata Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin mengangguk,lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menghela nafas nya, inilah pertama kali nya ia bercerita tentang hal itu pada orang lain. Kecelakaan saat ia nekad mengemudikan mobil mengantar ke dua orang tua nya kesebuah acara, dan naas nya, ditengah jalan kecelakaan menimpa mereka, orang tua nya meninggal dan Kyuhyun lumpuh setelah sebelum nya mengalami koma hampir satu bulan, dan kejadian itu terjadi tepat setahun besok, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, selalu menyalahkan diri nya atas meninggal Umma dan Appa nya.

***

Hampir 1 bulan Sungmin menjadi perawat Kyuhyun, terapi yang dijalani Kyuhyun 3 X dalam seminggu membuahkan hasil yang baik. Meski masih sangat pelan, tapi Kyuhyun sudah bisa berjalan tanpa berpegangan, progress yang sangat cepat. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi kasar pada Sungmin, meski tak juga terlalu ramah. Namun Sungmin tidak merasa keberatan.

"Makanlah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat mu….waaaaaaaa" Sungmin tersandung saat hendak memberikan sepiring makanan untuk Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di balkon, sungguh kasian pembantu rumah itu harus kembali bersih-bersih , karena taman tepat di bawah balkon kamar Kyuhyun kini menjadi kotor, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah kini kotor karena tumpahan makanan yang di jatuhkan Sungmin. Sial bagi makanan yang terbuang, taman yang kotor, dan pembantu yang harus membersihkan, tapi tidak terjadi pada Sungmin, dengan enak nya ternyata ia malah terjatuh dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. *aku juga mauuuuuuu …*di gorok

Sungmin membulatkan mata nya saat bertemu pandang dengan mata mengintimidasi milik Kyuhyun, dada nya berdetak cepat saat memperhatikan wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini, entah sadar atau tidak, kedua nya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, Kyuhyun masih menatap mata foxi indah dihadapan nya, saat jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi, tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi chuby Sungmin, dan dengan perlahan menarik wajah manis itu semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua nya saling menutup mata saat merasakan bibir mereka saling menempel, kecupan kecupan kecil didarat kan Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin, lalu melumat lembut bibir bawah Sungmin, Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun lalu membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun, ciuman itu begitu lembut namun sangat dalam, Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Sungmin meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun, meluapkan betapa indahnya ciuman memabukkan mereka, apalagi saat mereka saling mencoba mengaitkan lidah, suara kecipak saliva seakan menambah kenikmatan ciuman mereka . Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan saat ia merasa kesulitan bernafas, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu, kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata nya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas, terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Sungmin lalu mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin, membuat Sungmin geli, tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun kini beralih mencium leher Sungmin, mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit nya pelan, hingga terciptalah beberapa tanda merah di leher Sungmin, sedang Sungmin sendiri hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah nya, menahan keluar desahannya, dan tangannya menggenggam erat baju Kyuhyun yang tepat di dada.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, masih dengan memeluk Sungmin dan terus mengecup leher Sungmin, ternyata Kyuhyun sadar posisi mereka tadi masih ada di balkon yang terbuka, dan tentu saja sangat terlihat dari taman rumah. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin lalu menindihnya di sofa tempat biasa Sungmin menunggu nya, lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, namun segera mengakhiri ciuman itu saat di rasa Sungmin melepaskan bibir nya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh nya dari atas tubuh Sungmin, lalu duduk bersandar di ujung sofa.

"Saranghae Kyu" bisik Sungmin yang kini duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Pada namja cacat seperti ku?"

"Cacat? Nugu?bahkan jika kau memang cacat, aku tetap jatuh cinta pada mu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tulus, akhir nya Sungmin berani mengakui perasaan yang seperti nya ia rasakan sejak pertama bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Love at the irst Sigh? Yahhh apapun itu, meski tidak masuk akal, tapi bukan kah cinta itu memang tidak memakai akal. Jika bukan cinta kenapa Sungmin begitu peduli, jika bukan cinta mengapa Sungmin tetap bertahan, jika bukan cinta mengapa Sungmin terus saja merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan membuat Sungmin kembali di atas pangkuannya, memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Naddo Saranghae Sungmin, naddo Saranghae…"

Kembali terjadi ciuman yang dalam, tapi kini terasa sangat panas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sama-sama toplles *cepet amat =='…. Masih dalam keadaan Kyuhyun memangku Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya, bibir nya kini menjilat dan mengulum nipple Sungmin, sedangkan satu tangannya meremas dan memelintir nipple Sungmin yang meremas rambut Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

"Sssshhhh…aahhhhh….." desah Sungmin pelan.

"Lepaslah?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana panjang, dengan cepat Sungmin melepas celana nya dan sekarang totally naked *tutup idung..mimisan QQ  
Dengan kedua tangannya, Sungmin melepaskan celana Kyuhyun, lalu kembali diatas pangkuan yang sama-sama sudah naked. Tangan lincah Kyuhyun memainkan junior Sungmin, mengurutnya pelan, lalu mengocok nya semakin cepat, Sungmin sendiri menciumi dan menggigit leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"aaaannhhhh…..mmmmppptttt.." desahan Sungmin akibat kocokan tangan Kyuhyun pada junior nya terhambat ciuman yang kembali dilancar kan Kyuhyun di bibir nya.

"Sshhhh…aaakk..uuhhhh….aaarrrgggggg" rancau Sungmin saat orgasme nya datang sambil menutup mata nya, cairan putih itu kini membasahi tangan Kyuhyun dan kedua perut mereka. Kyuhyun menjilati jarinya yang terkena cairan cum Sungmin, lalu menarik wajah Sungmin kembali dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Memakai jari mu sendiri? Atau mau memakai jari ku chagi" Kyuhyun mengecup telinga Sungmin, lalu memandang wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena ucapannya.

"Pakai jari mu Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sofa lagi, melebarkan kaki Sungmin, lalu mencoba memasukkan satu jari nya, di tatap nya Sungmin yang menutup matanya rapat, menggigit bibir bawah nya, seperti menahan sakit, Kyuhyun membiarkan sebentar jari nya yang teremas dinding hole sempit milik Sungmin, saat dilihat Sungmin mulai menenang, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jari nya, lalu menambah jari kedua, dan akhirnya tiga jari Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam hole Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin merasa kesakitan, tak ingin Sungmin kesakitan terus, Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya cepat, mencoba mencari sweet spot Sungmin.

"Aaahhh….disituuhhhhh..Kyu…ahhhh" desah Sungmin nikmat saat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh Sweet spot nya membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa melayang, Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya cepat, melihat Sungmin yang mendesah nikmat membuat junior nya sendiri semakin menegang. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari nya dalam hole Sungmin, hendak mempersiapkan untuk menindih Sungmin, namun Sungmin malah merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk .

"Biar aku yang bergerak nde" ucap Sungmin dan langsung saja duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, membelai pelan junior Kyuhyun, saat dirasa Junior besar itu mulai berkedut, Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu memposisikan holenya tepat di atas junior Kyuhyun, dengan pelan Sungmin menurunkan badannya, dan membuat kepala junior Kyuhyun masuk kedalam hole nya, membuat hole nya seakan di robek paksa. Sungmin meringis menahan sakit, namun ia tetap menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga…

JLEBBBB….

Tubuh Sungmin melemas, saat tubuhnya sempurna memasukkan junior Kyuhyun, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sangat, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan nikmat saat Juniornya terhimpit dinding lubang Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Sungmin kembali mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan pelan, lalu berulang terus hingga gerakan itu menjadi cepat sehingga Junior Kyuhyun keluar masuk di hole Sungmin.

"Ahhhh…aahhh…..aaannnhhhh" desah Sungmin saat ia menikmati junior Kyuhyun berkedut di dalam hole nya

"Shhh….aaannhhh….." Kyuhyun ikut mendesah nikmat

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh… nikkk..mattt…Kyyyuuuhhh…sshhhh" Junior Kyuhyun mencapai sweet spot Sungmin, membuat gerakan Sungmin semakin cepat, tangan kiri Kyuhyun kembali mengocok junior Sungmin, sedang tangan kanan nya membantu Sungmin menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Aaarrggghhhhhh…" erangan nikmat bersama keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, saat mereka mendapat orgasme nya Sungmin kembali mengotori tubuh mereka berdua sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun keluar didalam hole Sungmin, dan mengalir keluar dari hole sempit itu saat Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Lelah eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, menggendong tubuh lebih kecil dari nya itu dengan langkah gontai *ingat Kyuhyun belum bisa berjalan dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang besarnya, ia ikut berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku masih belum sanggup chagi" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda nya.

"Apa kau ingin terus hubungan mu dengan Teukie hyung seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, kini mereka resmi berpacaran.

"Aku takut Teukie hyung tidak memaafkan ku" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin, Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Tidak akan, tenang lah, aku akan menemani mu, Kyuhyun Hwaiting" Sungmin mengepalkan satu tangannya keatas di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat nya, lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan di atas kursi roda yang sudah tidak berguna ini" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri dari duduk nya diatas kursi roda itu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik, meski belum bisa berlari *yaeyalah,,, namun entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggunakan kursi roda itu saat di dalam kamar.

Sungmin mengaitkan jarinya pada jari-jari Kyuhyun, lalu mereka berjalan keluar kamar, dan menuju taman belakang, Teukie dan Kangin sedang duduk berdua di gazebo taman. Mata Teukie membulat sempurna saat ia melihat dongsaengnya dan Sungmin berjalan menuju ke arah nya.

"Kyu….Kyuhyunie kau…" ucap Teukie terbata, sedikit terkejut melihat perkembangan berjalan Kyuhyun begitu cepat.

"Hyung mianhae….jeongmal Mianhe…aku benar-benar menyesal" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapan Teukie dan Kangin, Kangin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, namun ditolak Kyuhyun.

"Andwae hyung, biarkan aku begini dulu" kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menatap terharu.

"Berdirilah Kyuhyunie" ucap Teukie lembut

"Hyung boleh memarahi ku, menghajar ku, atau bahkan membunuh ku" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, Teukie segera ikut berlutut lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Semua bukan salah mu Kyu, umma dan appa meninggal memang karena takdir, aku tidak pernah menyalah kan mu"

"Benar Kyu, tidak ada yang menyalah kan mu, jangan menghukum diri mu sendiri"Kini Kangin ikut menyahut. Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyungnya, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Teukie dan Kangin secara bersamaan.

"Gomawo hyung….. aku menyayangi kalian" ucap Kyuhyun lega, semua bebannya kini sedikit berkurang

"Naddo Kyu, kembalilah seperti kau dulu" bisik Teukie dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum bahagia oleh Kyuhyun.

***

"Umma…appa….. kalian lihat aku sekarang? Aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik, aku harap kalian di surga tersenyum melihat ku,,ah..ada yang ingin aku kenal kan, Sungmin, dia Lee Sungmin, namja chingu ku, orang yang paling ku cintai selain umma, appa, Teukie hyung, dan Kangin hyung. Dia lah yang membawa kembali hidup ku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan hangat nya, dihadapan makam ke dua orang tua nya, Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuh Sungmin pada nya, meraih tangan kanan Sungmin lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Gomawo karena telah hadir dalam hidup ku, karena perhatian mu, karena cinta mu, mungkin ini sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi….." Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana nya, dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil membuka kotak itu, mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak itu, lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin.

"Menikahlah dengan ku" ucap Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin tersenyum tulus, mengangguk lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah" bisik Kyuhyun

"Naddo Saranghae Kyu" balas Sungmin.

Sungmin adalah hidup Kyuhyun yang baru, itulah keyakinan Kyuhyun.

**END**

Huaaaaaa…hurt nya GATOT TT^TT…aku emang gk bakat bikin cerita sedih….

Mian kalo ENCE nya gk HOT..ini adalah epep ENCE pertama yg kubuat *setaun yg lalu ^^  
Gomawo udah pada mau baca


End file.
